


"Hey, don't do that you'll hurt yourself"

by Clexa0409



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Protective Lexa, Sad Clarke, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa0409/pseuds/Clexa0409
Summary: Clarke is having a bad day and deal with it the wrong way. Lexa is always here to help her.





	"Hey, don't do that you'll hurt yourself"

Lexa arrived to her house. She knew Clarke was here because her car was parked in front of the house. 

“Clarke baby where are you?”

When she didn't get any reply she got worried, Clarke was always so excited when her girlfriend would get home. She would jump into a Lexa’s arm and the brunette would bring the blonde onto the couch and they would cuddle. 

But today the blonde was nowhere to be found, lexa climbed up the stairs and entered the room she could hear the water running, so she followed the sound and entered the bathroom. What she saw, broke her heart. 

The blonde was in the shower, clothes sticking to her body and she was crying. Lexa could see she had trouble breathing and her skin was red the fog of hot water spreading around the room, her nails were leaving marks on her body as as she was scratching it. 

“Hey baby, hey don't do that you'll hurt yourself” Lexa said softly but with a tone that told Clarke it was serious. 

“I.. I can’t stop, I'm sorry it.. h... it hu...rts so ..so much. I just wanted to.. to make it stop” she sobbed.

“It's ok, it's ok just breathe you have nothing to be sorry for anything. I've got you” she said, she was fighting back the tears.

Lexa turned the water off and put a towel around Clarke’s body, she dried her body. Then she led her to the bedroom where she said the blonde on the bed. She took some underwear and a loose shirt and some shorts and went to dress the girl. Clarke was still crying, sobbing even.

“ It's ok baby everything will be alright. I'm just going to put this on you and then we'll go to the couch and we'll watch a movie, Okay?” she aked. 

The blonde didn't reply, she just nodded her head. 

Ten minutes later the girls were watching some Disney movie. 

“I'm sorry”

“It's ok baby, we'll get through this together”

“No, it’s not, I promised I would stop doing it and just call you when I felt like this.”  
“I'll call in sick tomorrow, we’ll spend the day at the park and then I'll call Dr Denver to make an appointment”

“Ok thank you” she murmured. 

Lexa didn't know the reason the blonde felt like this, it had happened a few times since they were together and she knew sometimes for no reason it just happened. She had a joined the blonde to her appointment and I had learnt how to deal with it but she was still scared when it happens. Scared to say the wrong thing, scared to do something wrong but with clarke asleep in her arms she knew she did the right thing. 

Her heart belonged to the blonde, she would never leave her, even though this, she’ll fight by her side. She was where she was needed to be. With a girl she loved.


End file.
